Recently, using digital cameras provided with an accessory, such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver or an electronic compass, for example, position information indicating a shooting position and direction information indicating a shooting direction are added to picked-up images. These kinds of information can be obtained by communicating with the accessory during shooting of an image. However, for example, in the case where multiple images are picked up in a short time period as in a continuous shooting operation, the load on a controller is heavy compared with the case where one image is picked up as in a single shooting operation. Therefore, it is not desirable to perform a process which increases the load, such as communication with an accessory, during a continuous shooting operation.
For example, in PTL 1, the load during a continuous shooting operation is reduced by stopping measurement of a position using the GPS during the continuous shooting operation.